Las asombrosas aventuras de Tulip Man y sus amigos
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: [AU] [Parodia] ¡No temáis, fandom de Hetalia! Los héroes han llegado y ningún malhechor podrá volver a molestarlos. Estas son las aventuras de Tulip Man,. Beer Boy y Waffles Girl, en su camino de librarse de todo el mal y mostrar el camino del bien. ¡Acompáñalos! /Netherlands x Denmark; SpaBel.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Esto salió de un par de divagues y rol en el Facebook con una de mis partners y cierta usuaria conocida como Misha.

Favor no tomarse esto en serio.

* * *

**Intoducción**

"_Él es el héroe que Hetalia se merece, pero que no necesita en este momento". Comisario Arthur Kirkland._

Nuestra particular historia comienza en una ciudad llamada Hetalia. ¡No! No intenten situarla geográficamente, ya que es imposible determinar en qué parte del globo se halla. Algunos han dicho Japón, otros en Nueva York e incluso se ha rumoreado que es el lugar donde cierto creador de cierta serie se encuentra viviendo. Nadie lo ha podido confirmar o negar las informaciones. Simplemente son rumores que el viento mueve de un lugar a otro.

Dejando de lado tal particularidad, Hetalia era una ciudad como todas las demás del mundo. Gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de llegar a su casa, trabajo o algún sitio donde despejar la mente. Gente que sonreía, gente que lloraba, gente que simplemente estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, cierto día eso cambió. Desde aquel asalto en un gran banco, nada fue igual. La gente hablaría años y años después de aquel acontecimiento. Además de los eventos que lo sucederían, como consecuencia directa. Ese día, Hetalia dejó de ser una ciudad común y corriente, para convertirse en un lugar donde superhéroes y villanos lucharían para pelear los unos a los otros.

_Como lo hacía cada semana, Vincent había ido al banco para depositar el dinero que había ganado gracias al fruto de su trabajo. Miró su reloj, aburrido. No le gustaba esperar, lo detestaba de hecho. Por cuestiones de la vida, ese día lo habían acompañado sus dos hermanos menores._

—_Te verías más guapo si no fruncieras el entrecejo de ésa manera, Vinny —le recomendó Emma, al ver que el humor de su hermano mayor empeoraba a cada minuto que pasaba._

—_Si esta gente trabajara más eficientemente, no tendría ese problema —refutó, mientras que su mirada estaba fijada en los cajeros. Volvió a revisar su reloj de muñeca. Diez minutos desde que estaban ahí. Estaba a punto de explotar dado que la fila parecía no avanzar._

_El menor de los tres estaba jugando con su móvil. No obstante, pronto un guardia se le acercó para indicarle que tal acción estaba prohibida. Sin embargo, pronto intervino Emma, ya que el mayor estaba demasiado ocupado enojándose con la fila._

—_Vamos, guárdalo por un rato. Cuando salgamos, podrás usarlo de nuevo —Ella intentaba buscar una manera en que pudieran estar en paz, aunque parecía que ése día sería imposible. Se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea posponer los planes con Elizavetha, para poder acompañar a sus dos hermanos._

_De repente, las luces se apagaron y las puertas se cerraron. Todos los presentes se miraron, consternados. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Una cortina de humo de un color rosado, con aroma a rosas los dejó paralizados. Ni siquiera los guardias pudieron moverse de sus posiciones, por más que lo intentaran e intentaran. _

_En medio de la confusión, tres sujetos enmascarados y disfrazados de una manera muy extraña, surgieron. ¿Acaso el banco les haría alguna especie de fiesta a sus clientes y no se habían enterado? Esto era realmente inesperado._

_El líder del trío era un hombre que vestía una extraña vestimenta parecida a las que utilizaban en las cruzadas medievales. Lo que más sobresalía de este hombre, además de la enorme cruz negra que cubría su pecho, eran los intensos ojos rojos que se podían ver a través de su antifaz. Una enorme sonrisa sobresalía de su rostro, como si estuviera orgulloso o satisfecho de lo que había logrado._

—_¡Oídme todos los presentes! ¡El grandioso yo y sus amigos han atracado este banco! ¡Y no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenernos! —exclamó y acto seguido rió de una manera bastante extraña, como si estuviera siseando o un sonido semejante —¡El Teutón ha hecho aparición!_

_Sin embargo, su nombre pronto se perdió. De hecho, debido a que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba demasiado tallada por culpa de su vestimenta ajustada, la gente comenzó a hablar de ello._

—_¡Más bien, el "Huevón"! —exclamó alguien y las risas estallaron. Obviamente, esto irritó de sobremanera al hombre. Lamentablemente para él, ese sobrenombre quedó y desde ese entonces, fue conocido como "El Huevón"._

—_¡Cállense, cállense! ¡Esto es un maldito asalto! —replicó enfadado. Inmediatamente, hizo una señal para que sus dos amigos lo apoyaran. No estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Aunque aún tenía las esperanzas de que su plan resultara._

_Claro que había personas, como Vincent, que no prestaban demasiada atención a lo que ocurría. Es más, esta gente simplemente pensaba en cuánto tiempo iba a durar el espectáculo, asalto o fuera lo que fuera._

—_Genial, un lunático ha llegado —murmuró para sí el holandés. No tenía tiempo para esto, sólo quería hacer el maldito depósito e irse de una buena vez. Había escogido el peor día de la semana, aparentemente._

_Mientras que éste continuaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, dos personajes aparecieron al lado del primero. Las luces se proyectaron encima de estos dos. Si el "Huevón" ya tenía un aspecto estrafalario, estos lo superaron. Aunque parecía ser una hazaña imposible, lo habían logrado con creces._

_Inclusive pensaron que el de la izquierda estaba desnudo, solamente cubierto con una rosa en su parte íntima. La gente, en verdad, no sabía qué pensar en ello. Pero pronto, no tuvieron que hacer tal esfuerzo mental ya que los dos desconocidos se presentaron._

—_¡Perfume de Rosa, a su servicio! —exclamó el rubio, mientras que se daba una vuelta para que todos pudieran contemplar su traje tan hecho a la medida y tan indecente. Era evidente que lo había hecho a propósito. Además, tal como su seudónimo lo decía, olía a dicha flor y era innegable que resultaba bastante atrayente._

—_¡No mires! —exclamó Emma y rápidamente cubrió los ojos de su hermano menor. No podía creer que alguien fuera tan atrevido como para usar un traje de ese estilo, color carne, el cual no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Se preguntaba si eran stripers o algo semejante._

—_¡Tengo diecinueve años! —se quejó Johann, mientras que trataba de sacarse las manos de su hermana de encima. Sin embargo, en cuanto consiguió librarse, pensó que tal vez no debió haber hecho eso. Quizás sí debió haberle hecho caso y no mirar hacia adelante._

_En tanto que el holandés deseaba haber fumado un poco antes de salir, ya que realmente estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que todavía le quedaba. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en todo lo que pudiera hacer en ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar. ¿Qué más daba en ese momento? Decidió atenderlo._

—_¡Vin-cent! ¿En dónde estás? Te estoy esperando hace mil horas y aún no saliste del banco. No estarás engañándome con una de las cajeras de ahí, ¿verdad? —preguntó la voz del otro lado._

—_¿Quieres calmarte, Matthias? Hay un asalto supuestamente y… —Una interrupción le impidió continuar con la conversación telefónica, ya que una rosa fue arrojada justo por la mano de aquel y se vio obligado a soltar su móvil. Miró sus dedos, los cuales se hallaban rasguñados por las espinas de la rosa. —¿Qué mierda fue eso? _

_Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba el francés, quien le estaba lanzando un beso._

—_¡¿Estás ahí, Vincent?! ¡Hazme caso ahora mismo o voy a desordenar toda tu preciada cocina! —le amenazó el danés desde el otro lado, sin comprender qué había sucedido._

—_Genial —murmuró —Tengo que lidiar con esta tontería y además, ir a limpiar la cocina. Este día no puede empeorar —Pronto, esas palabras se las tendría que tragar ya que habría un suceso en particular que cambiaría para siempre su vida._

_Luego le tocó al del otro extremo. Éste estaba un poco reticente a decir su nombre, incluso, le daba un poco de pena. _

—_¿De verdad tengo que decirlo? —preguntó a sus dos compinches, ya que realmente dudaba de hacerlo._

_Esa voz en particular le había resultado muy conocida a Emma. Tenía cabello castaño, ojos verdes y el dibujo de un tomate en su pecho. Pero, pese a esos indicios, el antifaz le impedía conectarlo. Lo conocía, estaba segura, mas no estaba segura de dónde._

—_¡Dilo de una maldita vez, idiota! Lo hemos ensayado varias veces —replicó el de la extrema derecha, casi molesto. Estaba arruinando toda la actuación, pensó, y no podía permitir que eso sucedería. _

—_¡Sí, pero solamente estaban tú y…! —Se tapó la boca antes de mencionar el nombre del que se hallaba en el medio. Realmente estaba muy avergonzado. ¿Cómo alguien pudo ocurrírsele semejante nombre? Estaba seguro de que sería el hazmerreír de toda la ciudad —Soy… ¡Soy Trasero de Acero! —exclamó y tras superar la vergüenza ajena, se dio media vuelta._

_Todos los inocentes fueron cegados por un resplandor que no pudieron prever. Simplemente brillaba demasiado. Era como el sol, pero más glorioso, más cercano, más duro. Y definitivamente, mucho más sexy. Lo cierto fue que todos esos ojos se quedaron realmente aturdidos. El resplandor era demasiado como para contemplarlo por largo rato._

_Luego de unos cuantos minutos, todo regresó a la normalidad. No había indicios de aquel trío de ladrones desquiciados. Incluso supusieron que todo había sido una treta del banco, pese a que ni los cajeros ni los supervisores tuviesen conocimiento de esto. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad se esfumó tan rápido como había venido. _

—_No, no… —Vincent comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos. Quitó todo lo que tenía ahí en sus pantalones: Su billetera vacía, una caja de preservativos, el número de una florería, las llaves de su vehículo… Nada. No había rastros de un maldito centavo. No podía ser, ya que había contado exactamente los billetes más de diez veces para asegurarse de la cantidad exacta a ser depositada en ese banco._

_No podía creerlo. Durante ese resplandor, había alzo para ver qué estaba sucediendo y se había quedado ciego por unos instantes. ¿Acaso lo habían robado allí mismo? ¿Cómo había podido suceder? Eso no tenía sentido. Así que volvió a revisar toda su vestimenta, cada compartimiento de la misma._

_No había nada. Nada. Le habían robado cada centavo que había llevado consigo. Inclusive el dinero que había traído para invitar al danés a comer fuera de la casa. Su cara se volvió roja, tan roja como el planeta Marte. Estaba más que furioso. Un largo "No" retumbó por todo el edificio._

Ése día juró que iba a tomar venganza. Porque nadie robaba a Vicent Vanderhoeven y salía impune de ello. Así, con esa sed de recuperar lo que era suyo, nación _Tulip Man. _Para asegurarse de que no volviera ocurrir algo semejante. Además, combatiendo el crimen y los ladrones, se le unieron _Beer Boy y Waffles Girl._

Porque nadie le roba a Vincent Vanderhoeven y sale ileso.

* * *

Trasero de Acero le pertenece a Misha. Ya estás en los créditos (?).

Gracias por leer~


	2. ¡Tulipman hace su primera aparición!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**¡Se agradecen los comentarios!**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Pasaron meses y meses después del atraco a ese banco en particular pero la gente aún hablaba de dicho evento. La gente se preguntaba qué había pasado con esos tres enmascarados de nombres extravagantes o por qué no pudieron hacerlo como todos los ladrones comunes lo hacían. Aunque, bueno, se convirtió en el asalto más memorable del año.

Incluso las pocas imágenes que se habían obtenido de los mismos, rondaban por todos los círculos sociales. Si esos tres pretendían ser famosos, lo habían logrado con mucha facilidad.

Ciertamente ese asalto había sido memorable para Vincent. No había dejado de pensar en ello y aún planeaba recuperar cada centavo que había perdido en aquella ocasión. Así que durante esos meses, se había estado preparando para hacerle frente a ese trío tan bizarro. ¿Cómo? De la manera más extravagante que se le había ocurrido, obviamente.

Había estudiado todas las artes marciales habidas y por haber, idiomas que pocas personas habían conseguido dominar, cambiar su elegante vehículo en un móvil especialmente diseñado para combatir el crimen y sobre todo, lo más importante para un héroe, se había mandado hacer un traje ajustado de spándex. ¡Lo tenía todo!

En aquella mañana en particular, estaba haciendo algunos estudios en su invernadero. Además de haberse jurado como vengador de esas víctimas del asalto y del mal gusto, era un reconocido botánico a nivel mundial. Estaba estudiando unas cuantas plantas para su siguiente tesis, cuando la paz por la cual había jurado luchar, fue bruscamente interrumpida.

—¡Vincent! —exclamó la persona que abrió de par en par la puerta, la cual casi fue hecha añicos por culpa de la fuerza y el entusiasmo que aquel había aplicado.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres de esa forma, Matthías? —le reclamó éste, quien tuvo que abandonar todo lo que estaba haciendo, ya que aquel no le dejaba hacer nada si es que no le prestaba la atención que le demandaba. Esto lo había aprendido de una manera muy, muy dolorosa.

Aún recordaba lo que había pasado a sus tulipanes. Una máquina de cortar césped había pasado sobre ellos. Nunca más volvería a hacer enfadar a su prometido, se había dicho. Aunque también se le había ocurrido que quizás había sido una mala idea mudarse juntos.

—¡Eres cruel, Vin! Tú me tratas así y yo que te quiero tanto… —Se hizo del dramático, solamente para hacerle chantaje emocional. Debía admitir que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, junto al de provocar al holandés y la de pasar horas delante del espejo.

Sin embargo, no había contado con el hecho de que tal vez Vincent estaba comenzando a ser inmune a tales ataques del danés.

—En fin. ¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante que hizo que vengas hasta aquí? —preguntó impasible. Esperaba que, si al menos venía a joderle lo que estaba estudiando, tuviese algún motivo de peso para ello. De lo contrario, alguien saldría volando de ese invernadero.

—¡Mira, mira! —Le mostró el periódico en donde salía el siguiente titular: "El Huevón promete un nuevo asalto el día viernes 17" —¿No era ese tipo que te robó el dinero para nuestro jacuzzi? ¡Cómo lo detesto! Por su culpa, aún mi preciada espalda de modelo se siente mal —añadió, con un enorme puchero en su rostro.

—Pensé que en la agencia te despidieron por tu panza de borracho —murmuró y de inmediato le arrebató el periódico. El momento por el que tanto había estado esperando, súbitamente estaba ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina. Era la mejor noticia que Matthias pudo haberle mostrado.

Leyó en voz alta el titular de la noticia: "El Huevón anuncia nuevo atraque y jura venganza". Alguien, a lo lejos, gritó enfurecido debido a que le habían cambiado el nombre.

—¡No me despidieron por eso! Yo renuncié para ser amo de casa —El danés infló sus mejillas molesto por el insulto del otro —Y Vin, si me vuelves a decir gordo, no haré esa cosa en la cama que tanto te gusta —le amenazó muy seriamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa sobre su preciosa figura masculina?

Sin embargo, el neerlandés no le estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo. Aquel artículo era de sumo interés. ¡La hora de la venganza había llegado! Solamente tenía unos cuantos días para demostrar que todos esos excesivos y absurdos gastos que había realizado, valdrían la pena.

Debía anotar todos los detalles. ¡Ésa era su oportunidad! El mundo conocería un nuevo héroe y podría darle la paliza que tanto ansiaba. Además de la patada en los huevos que francamente lo había deseado desde que lo vio aparecer en aquel banco. Aunque quizás esto último era un deseo compartido por todos los que estaban allí presentes, incluidos sus secuaces.

Lo único diferente era ese pollo enmascarado sobre su cabeza. ¿Acaso era un sustituto de los dos que ya no estaban a su lado? Quizás eso sería un problema… O no. Bueno, no podría saberlo hasta que lo intentara. No tenía nada que perder en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué es eso que estás haciendo, Vin? —le preguntó y se acercó para mirar. No entendía qué eran esa dirección y esa hora. Luego, trató de conectar las ideas aunque erróneamente —¡Saldrás a una cita para ponerme los cuernos! —exclamó a pesar de lo ridículo que sonaba.

Vincent le golpeó un par de veces con el periódico enrollado y se levantó.

—Tú eres la razón por la cual dicen que los rubios son idiotas —comentó para luego ir a su estudio al que ni siquiera Matthias conseguía acceder, ya que tenía cosas qué hacer y dejar todo arreglado para el día en cuestión —¿Acaso voy a proponerte matrimonio y al día siguiente, irme a buscarme a otro? Contigo es suficiente —Sacudió sus manos para reafirmar lo que le acababa de comentar.

—¿Eh? De todas maneras, soy muy guapo así que lo compenso. Yo soy la cara y tú, el cerebro —respondió el danés, muy orgulloso de lo que había declarado, con los brazos sobre la cadera y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, le extrañó el silencio de su pareja. ¿Acaso se había quedado perplejo ante su belleza? Sí, eso debía ser. No obstante, al momento de abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya hacía rato que se había escapado. Infló sus mejillas, pensando en que fuera lo que fuera que estuviese planeando, le perseguiría. ¡Por nada del mundo, iba a quedarse sin saber qué era lo que planeaba!

Llegó ese viernes en cuestión, en el cual Matthias despertó sin la compañía del neerlandés. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido. Se vistió rápidamente, su cabello lo demoró una media hora aproximadamente y luego se apresuró en alcanzar a su pareja. Todo lo que pudo ver fue su extraño móvil en forma de tulipán que salía de la cochera.

—¿Hoy es el desfile del Orgullo Gay y no me enteré? —se preguntó al mismo tiempo que veía cómo se alejaba. Revisó el calendario, aún faltaban semanas para dicha celebración. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo con su vehículo?

Se puso sus lentes de protección y se subió a su motocicleta. Pensó en ponerse una chaqueta de cuero pero no quería robar la atención de todos los transeúntes y tampoco quería que su pareja lo reconociera, ya que era obvio que a cualquier distancia reconocería su atractivo. Rápidamente puso la llave y marchó para perseguirlo.

—Voy a castrarte, Vincent, si descubro que me pones los cuernos —amenazó al mismo tiempo que aceleraba para alcanzarlo.

Por otro lado, enfrente del banco, ya se hallaba la policía de la ciudad. Ésta vez, se iban a asegurar de llegar a tiempo. Arthur Kirkland se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a volver a emborracharse de ésa manera por culpa de su pareja. Cierto francés le había hecho beber hasta el florero y por ello, ni siquiera había ido a su trabajo aquel día.

Sin embargo, esta ocasión fue el primero en llegar al lugar. Sus cejas parecían más tupidas debido a lo enojado que estaba.

—¡Maldito idiota, sal de ahí! ¡No tenemos todo el maldito día! —exclamó furioso, ya que no estaba con ganas de esperar mucho tiempo por un criminal cuya existencia dudaba.

Aún seguía pensando que solamente había sido una invención de la prensa, la cual siempre ponía en cuestión su forma de comandar las fuerzas policiales. Títulos como: _El Jefe Cejotas ha vuelto a emborracharse; Ladrón fugado. Quizás ha llegado la hora de la depilación para el comisionado; ¿Es el peso de sus cejas demasiado para soportarlo? ¡Descúbralo aquí!_

De repente, un hombre con los bajos muy marcados, al punto de que parecían a punto de explotar, salió de la nada. Aquella risa "Kesese" se pudo escuchar por todo el recinto. Sobre su cabeza, se encontraba un pollo enmascarado, claramente para que nadie pudiera distinguirlo de otros pollos.

—¡Mi grandiosa presencia ha llegado para arrebatarles su dinero! —exclamó. Acto seguido, una pistola de gran poder salió de su cinturón.

Comenzaron a reírse, como si una pistola pudiera liquidar a todos los que se hallaban allí. Después de todo, eran veinte policías contra un loco y su pollito. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser su captura?

Pero en cuanto se confiaron, un súbito bombardeo comenzó a aterrorizarles. Eran huevos de avestruz o al menos, comparables al tamaño que dicho animal ponía. En cuanto se dieron cuenta, el pollito había crecido seis veces su tamaño y ahora, volaba sobre ellos, lanzándoles tales proyectiles. ¿Lo peor? Que eso les impedía moverse de su lugar y por supuesto, no podían disparar sus armas.

—¿Acaso me pasé otra vez con alcohol? —murmuró el británico sin comprender qué rayos estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—¡Y ahora, mis grandiosos amigos, me escaparé! —exclamó el villano, disfrutando de la escena de la cual estaba siendo el responsable y el protagonista principal. Hizo una pose digna de la primera hoja del periódico y de _Play Girl, _si es que no estuviera vestido_._

Sin embargo, antes de que eso pudiera suceder, un látigo agarró al animal y éste regresó a su tamaño normal. El Huevón se quedó rígido, buscando de un lado para otro al responsable. ¿Cómo se atrevía a joderle su huida de ésa manera? Ciertamente no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

En aquel preciso instante, también había llegado Matthias. Observó a su alrededor, desconcertado.

—¿Acaso están haciendo una torta tamaño gigante? —preguntó al ver la inmensa cantidad de cáscaras repartidas por todas partes. Por otro lado, no podía ver a Vincent por ningún lado. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo había seguido, lo juraba por la colección de barriles de cerveza que tenía en su casa.

Sin embargo, pronto sus dudas fueron disipadas. Un hombre vestido con espándex verde y una especie de calzones que juraba que eran rosado chillón, con las botas y antifaces a juego, apareció sobre el vehículo que había perseguido. Rápidamente saltó de allí para pararse frente sobre el vehículo de la policía, quedando a escasos metros de distancia del pruso.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro por un largo rato, como si estuvieran jugando a quién conseguía sostener la mirada por más tiempo. Sin embargo, fue el alemán quién tuvo que detenerse y mirar hacia otro lado.

—Esto es la competición de disfraces más extraña del mundo —se dijo a sí mismo el danés, quien por un instante pensó que se había equivocado de lugar. Quizás el neerlandés estaba escondido en alguna parte. "¡Seré su héroe y lo salvaré de esta situación", pensó.

Pero en cuanto se fijó en el hombre más alto, se percató de que Vincent había estado ahí todo ese tiempo. Le echó un buen vistazo a su traje, de pies a cabeza, de adelante y por atrás. Estaba gratamente complacido. Excepto por su antifaz. Era evidente que se había comprado el más barato.

Planeó gritarle algo en ese instante pero sabía que lo arruinaría por completo. Además, si había algo que aprendió, era no hacer enojar al neerlandés. ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho dormir en el jardín porque se había tomado toda su cerveza? ¿O cuándo le había hecho escribir un montón de oraciones, las cuales decían: "No arrojaré las sustancias que ponen feliz a Vincent por el inodoro"?

No obstante, pensó que luego le obligaría a que se lo contara todo, absolutamente todo. ¡Y claro! Necesitaba un sexy secuaz a su lado y de paso, le enseñaría cómo diseñar un buen disfraz de superhéroe.

Mientras que éste andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el Huevón decidió amenazar al otro.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —le exigió saber su identidad.

—Yo soy Tulipman y te castigaré en nombre de los ahorristas a los que robaste —le amenazó.

* * *

El capítulo siguiente aparece Bel xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. ¡La identidad de Tulipman, descubierta!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Los ojos verdes del neerlandés seguían al otro. Por supuesto, la risa del alemán no tardó en estallar. Si no fuera porque estaba enmascarado, se hubieran podido ver cómo las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Era el mejor el chiste que había escuchado en su vida. Aunque debía admitir que nunca esperó que alguien le pusiera resistencia.

Sin embargo, Tulip Man no prestó atención a esas estridentes risas. Pensó que la próxima vez, si es que la había, se compraría tapones para los oídos porque estaba seguro de que ese "kesese" podría provocar sordera temporal.

No iba a negarlo, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse. Así que, sin importarle lo que pudiera sucederle a la policía o a la gente que estaba por debajo de él, sacó una enorme pistola. Era de un color amarillo muy brillante y de inmediato, la apuntó contra el Huevón.

—Y el arma más gay del año es para… —dijo el inglés mientras que intentaba escapar de esas yemas pegajosas que le impedían moverse. Por supuesto, pese a estar en esa posición, lo estaba observando todo. En cuanto consiguiera despegarse, los arrestaría a ambos. Por falta de decoro y violación al buen gusto, pensó.

Sin embargo, la respuesta del otro no tardó en llegar. El que tuviera sus ojos fijos en el otro, no significaba que no pudiera escuchar a nadie más.

—Y las cejas más largas del año es para… —El neerlandés lo había escuchado y de inmediato, sacó de su cinturón un látigo muy parecido a una liana. Antes de disparar el arma que tenía en su otra mano, consiguió golpear con la liana al británico —Te callas, imbécil —dijo y para hacer cumplir con su orden, le volvió a dar otro azote al rubio.

Arthur dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, pero a partir de ese momento, se calló. Sin embargo, decidió que esa escena nunca la olvidaría. Ser humillado de ésa manera no podía ser tolerada y mucho menos, por un hombre que usaba spándex. Eso era simplemente imperdonable.

—Nunca me azotaste así en la cama —murmuró el danés con un claro puchero en la cara. Rápidamente, sacó su móvil y comenzó a grabar. Todo esto se convertiría en evidencia con la cual le chantajearía. ¡Era una idea maravillosa y era suya! —Mathias, eres un verdadero genio —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

Vincent no quiso esperar más para atrapar a ese hombre que tenía delante de él. La paciencia nunca había sido una virtud suya. Así que apuntó el arma hacia al otro, quien simplemente se burlaba de la misma.

—Eres idiota si crees que eso será suficiente para atrapar a mi grandiosa persona —Alzó el pecho, orgulloso. La verdad era que hace tiempo que pudo haberse ido de allí pero lo estaba disfrutando realmente. No lo suficiente para darle una erección, pero la estaba pasando bastante bien.

Sin embargo, en cuanto regresó a la realidad, un montón de polvo dorado comenzó a rodearlo. Trató de esparcirlo lo mejor pudo, pero por más que lo intentaba, parecía que se le iban pegando en las extremidades. Comenzó a estornudar por culpa de esas malditas partículas que prácticamente lo estaban encegueciendo. ¿Qué rayos le había lanzado?

Al mismo tiempo, el mismo látigo que el neerlandés había empleado para azotar al británico, empezó a envolverlo. Nunca supo cómo rayos lo había hecho, pero estaba completamente atado. Antes de que cualquier otra persona se diera cuenta, consiguió que su pollo se escapara y trasmitiera lo que había ocurrido a sus secuaces.

—¡Es polen con un componente químico que yo mismo preparé! —exclamó nuestro héroe y se rió de la expresión que tenía el alemán.

—Creo que se te ha zafado un tornillo… —comentó el Huevón mientras que miraba hacia otro lado. En verdad, no podía creer que existiera alguien así.

Tulip Man sacudió sus manos, satisfecho, ignorando por completo el comentario de éste. Saltó y fue a terminar en donde estaba el otro. Se había puesto una máscara de oxígeno para evitar que el polen lo afectara. Acto seguido, agarró de los calzones al alemán y luego lo tiró para que se cayera hacia donde estaba la policía. A pesar de que se suponía que solamente le estaba dando una paliza al alemán, la idea de ponerle a la policía en su lugar le resultaba bastante satisfactoria. Esperaba que lo encarcelaran de una vez por todas.

—He hecho lo que la policía incompetente no pudo —dijo finalmente mientras que observaba la escena que había creado. Puso ambas manos sobre la cintura y miró hacia al cielo —¡Uno menos! ¡Ya encontraré a Trasero de Acero y a Perfume de Rosa en algún momento! —Y de repente, desapareció.

El británico gruñó, furioso. Sentía que se acababan de burlarse en su propia cara. Pero juró que lo atraparía de algún modo u otro, o dejaría de llamarse Arthur Kirkland.

Mientras tanto, Emma había tomado un breve descanso de su trabajo, así que se encontraba tomando un café. Normalmente no le daba mucha importancia a las noticias. Al ser una ciudad apartada del resto del mundo, no solía suceder la gran cosa. Excepto que en ocasiones aparecía un exhibicionista. Pero eso tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Ya eran noticias que se veían demasiado, así que el resto de la ciudad estaba prácticamente acostumbrada a eso.

De repente, una noticia salvaje apareció: _¡Último momento! Dos hombres, presumiblemente travestidos, se han enfrentado en el Banco Federal. _A eso le siguieron las imágenes del enfrentamiento. A la belga casi le dio un infarto cuando vio a uno de ellos. Realmente no podía creerlo. Quizás había tomado demasiada cafeína y por ello, estaba alucinando. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que podía reconocer a esa figura. Era simplemente inconfundible.

—¡No puede ser! —Golpeó la mano contra la mesa y se levantó —Ah, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuándo compró tal disfraz? —preguntó realmente indignada por la vestimenta de su hermano mayor. Estuvo, de hecho, a punto de decir algo al respecto pero se dio cuenta de que quizás estaría dejando entrever la identidad secreta de Tulip Man.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera todo por su cuenta. Antes de poder irse, Antonio entró al lugar y le sonrió, ya que habían quedado para tomar algo en cuanto ambos estuvieran libres.

—¿Podrías pagar el café por mí? ¡Gracias! —exclamó, sin siquiera saludarle. Tenía que ir a la casa de su hermano y confrontarlo.

El español se rascó la nuca, ya que no entendió qué podía ser tan urgente. Además, habían quedado que cada uno pagaría lo suyo. Así que tendría que quedarse sin comer para pagar lo de su novia. Respiró profundamente, había traído lo justo. No porque fuera tacaño como cierto neerlandés, sino para no levantar sospechas sobre su nueva fortuna. Además, sabía que ella había estado ahí en el asalto así que era mejor dejar así como estaban las cosas.

En un acto para desaparecer de la vista pública, el neerlandés agarró la pistola polinizadora hacia arriba y la disparó. Todos los presentes, incluido Mathías, apenas pudieron respirar. En cuanto se dispersó, no había rastros de aquel estrafalario superhéroe.

Éste ya se hallaba en su vehículo y se sacó la ropa lo más rápido posible, en un callejón cerrado. Volvió a ponerse su vestimenta cotidiana y comenzó a conducir. Obviamente era un tanto estúpido que hiciera tal cosa, ya que el vehículo tenía forma de tulipán. Mientras que iba conduciendo, revisó su móvil. Tenía más de cien mensajes provenientes del danés.

En cuanto planeaba dejar el teléfono a un lado, accidentalmente atendió una llamada. Una que realmente no esperaba en ese momento.

—¡Vincent Vanderhoeven! —exclamó una voz femenina. El aludido tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono ya que temía quedarse sordo por culpa del grito de su hermana. Se preguntaba qué rayos le pasaba para estar gritando de ésa manera.

—Sé mi nombre. No tienes que estar así de histérica —le reprendió un tanto molesto. No entendía en lo absoluto qué podía haber hecho o dejado de hacer para que se pusiera de ése modo. A menos que Mathias le hubiera contado lo que había sucedió a la mañana. A veces, detestaba que fueran tan buenos amigos.

—Te acabo de ver en las noticias. ¿Por qué no me avistaste? —No permitió que el otro le respondiera, sino que ella misma se contestó —Querías toda la atención, ¿no es así? —preguntó. Esta vez, sí que deseaba una respuesta por parte del otro.

El rubio no respondió en lo absoluto. Era mejor si se hacía del idiota. No había considerado que su hermana podría reconocerlo y aún desconocía que el danés también había descubierto su otra identidad. Respiró profundamente, hubiera sido mejor usar una máscara pero su cabello no se comportaba y era lo más incómodo del mundo.

—¡Vincent! —le reclamó del otro lado la belga, un tanto molesta —Además, podría haberte dado unos cuantos consejos acerca de tu traje de superhéroe —murmuró, para darle a entender a qué se estaba refiriendo específicamente y esta vez, esperaba que le diese una respuesta directa.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se dispuso a responderle, una segunda llamada entrante interrumpió la conversación. Pensó que estaba salvado. Pero estaba completamente equivocado, como estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

—Espera, Mathias está llamando —Acto seguido, sin esperar que su hermana le conteste, dejó la llamada en espera y atendió al otro. Las cosas resultaron aún peor, si es que eso era posible.

Emma intentó refutar pero el otro se había apresurado y no le había dejado la opción de replicarle. Así que, contra su voluntad, decidió aguardar un rato más. Estaba completamente decidida a poner al descubierto a su hermano mayor, sin importarle lo mucho que eso le pudiera costar.

En cuanto se dispuso a contestar a su pareja, éste gritó aún más si acaso era posible.

—¡LO SÉ TODO! —exclamó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el neerlandés le cortó ahí mismo. Esto hizo que se enojara un poco pero no le importaba. Ahora tenía una información con la cual podía divertirse a sus expensas y en lo personal, eso sería de lo más divertido.

Además, tenía una interesante proposición que hacerle. Escapó como mejor pudo de aquella horrenda y empalagosa situación, para luego montarse sobre su motocicleta. Sonrió. Todo superhéroe necesita de un ayudante mega sexy, y él era el obvio candidato para ese puesto. Ahora, debía hacer lo posible para alcanzarlo. No quería que se le escapara de las manos.

Por su lado, Vincent dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con esos dos? ¿Golpearles las cabezas para que se olvidaran de todo? Aunque quizás podría hacer eso con Mathias, su hermana era un asunto completamente distinto. Era probable que terminara siendo él quien recibiera el golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó. Había creído que su plan había sido perfecto pero no había considerado ni a su hermana ni a su pareja. Aceleró, necesitaba fumar un poco de su pipa, puesto que eso siempre conseguía calmarlo y tal vez, una posible solución para este tremendo enredo.

Claro que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle en ese momento…

—¡Vincent! —Un grito provino de su móvil y se percató de que aún estaba hablando con su hermana.

—Ven a casa y conversaremos —Se limitó a decir y le cortó. Era un verdadero desastre, pero de un modo u otro, encontraría una solución.

Todo el camino hasta su casa estuvo maldiciendo su suerte. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar todo lo que recién había hecho? Porque negarlo era absurdo. No había contado con esos dos detalles que ahora le estaban demandando explicaciones. Entró tan rápido como pudo a su casa, estacionó y fue a fumar. Disfrutó de sólo unos cuantos minutos de tranquilidad ya que el danés no tardó en llegar.

—No puedo creer que me hubieras ocultado algo así —dijo enfadado, con las manos en las caderas y las piernas abiertas, para poder dar a entender su punto —¡¿Usas spándex en público?! —le reclamó.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió mientras que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

—¡No soy tan idiota, Vin! —Estaba a punto de jalarle del cabello, a ver si de ése modo le prestaba atención. Sin embargo, la discusión pronto se vio interrumpida por una tercera persona.

Emma sonrió. Las ventajas de tener una copia de la llave, pensó. A pesar de que se suponía que debía estar en el trabajo, el hecho de que su hermano le ocultase un secreto como ése. Eso nunca había ocurrido. Incluso supo de inmediato que era gay, así que esto no podía suceder. Simplemente no podía.

—Me vas a explicar por qué no me pediste ayuda —le exigió realmente molesta, sin importar la escena con la cual se había encontrado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. ¡El nuevo trío de héroes se forma!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Si había algo que asustaba realmente a Vincent y a cualquier otro hombre que estuviera en su situación, no eran los villanos a los que tenía que enfrentar, o perder mucho dinero o estar en una situación de vida o muerte. Ninguna de esas circunstancias se comparaba al enfrentar al enojo de la belga. Ciertamente eso era por lejos lo que el neerlandés evitaba a toda costa.

—Mathias, haz algo —le pidió para ver si podía escaparse de esa situación. Cada minuto que pasaba, Emma se volvía mucho más terrorífica. Así que supuso que el danés podría ser su salvador. Intentó poner los mismos ojos que aquel felino de cierta película sobre un ogro, pero no sucedió lo que esperaba. De hecho, fue exactamente lo contrario.

—¡Tú estás por tu cuenta! —exclamó y se paró rápidamente al lado de la rubia. Sonrió triunfalmente. Al igual que su futura cuñada, estaba enojado por no haberle contado sobre sus planes:—¡No podrás contra nosotros dos! —exclamó con una sonrisa tan brillante que pensó que estaba siendo parte de un comercial de una pasta dental.

Ahora tenía dos contra uno y sentía que era realmente injusta la situación en la cual se encontraba. ¿Ahora cómo iba a escaparse de esto sin tener que revelar su identidad o sus planes? Bueno, era evidente que los dos lo sabían así que no tenía sentido negarlo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de escaparse de ambos sin resultar seriamente golpeado. Debía pensar rápido, aunque eso era difícil ya que tener esos cuatro ojos encima de él era bastante incómdo.

Hasta que una idea, que él consideró brillante, se le vino a la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir al baño —Fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió en ese momento al mayor y se apresuró a caminar hasta dicha habitación de la casa. Esperaba que encerrándose allí por un tiempo considerable, esos dos se darían por vencidos una vez por todas. Así que no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo.

Por un momento, pensó que los había perdido por completo. Eso era lo que pretendía al menos. Así que comenzó a caminar mucho más lento y mucho más relajado. Pero en cuanto llegó al pasillo donde estaba el baño, vio a Emma enfrente de la puerta. Así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar el otro baño.

—Rayos —murmuró mientras que se apresuraba a llegar. Estaba seguro de que no podría ser tan veloz y esta vez, si podría esconderse de su novio y de su hermana mayor. Era imposible que Emma estuviera ahí, además de que no conocía esa parte de la casa.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a su dormitorio y se dirigía hacia al baño, Mathias estaba sentado frente a la puerta, cosa que frustró mucho a nuestro superhéroe.

—Desearía tener el poder de volverme invisible —Se dijo a sí mismo. Lamentablemente, había cavado su propia tumba, ya que detrás de él estaba la rubia, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción por haber podido acorralarlo.

Ciertamente, el neerlandés no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. Lo cierto era que lo habían atrapado y a menos que se lanzara desde el balcón de tres metros de altura, no había manera de escaparse de esos dos.

No supo cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo habían atado a una silla entre los dos. Suspiró. Si quería descansar, pues lo necesitaba después de tanta acción con el Huevón, lo único que le quedaba era enfrentar, de una vez por todas, el destino que le deparaba y comentarles absolutamente todo.

—Ahora, Vinny, nos dirás qué se te pasó por la cabeza al hacer eso —dijo la belga mientras que se acercaba al rostro de su hermano mayor —¿Acaso no sabes que todo superhéroe tiene un colega que le ayuda? —le preguntó, después de quedarse a unos escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio. El sudor comenzó a caer por el rostro del neerlandés.

—Por supuesto que es así —añadió el danés y de repente tanto él como Emma se percataron de un pequeñísimo detalle.

Ambos deseaban ese puesto e iban a competir por el mismo. Ya no importaba que Vincent admitiera o no que era Tulip Man. Ambos sabían que era él y eso era más que suficiente. Ahora el asunto había cambiado de rumbo, a algo muchísimo más importante. Uno de los dos debía ser el ayudante del neerlandés y obviamente ni Mathias ni Emma estaba dispuesto a renunciar a dicho lugar.

Se podía sentir la tensión entre ambos. El neerlandés obviamente se sentía bastante incómodo ya que no podía hacer algo al respecto de dicha situación. Intentó moverse como mejor pudo en la silla, aprovechando que esos dos estaban demasiado ocupados enojándose uno con el otro, pero teniendo en cuenta de que estaba atado a la misma, resultaba un poco difícil escaparse. Al final, tuvo que quedarse a escasos centímetros de donde lo habían dejado y mirando aquel encuentro.

—Obviamente debería ser yo —comentó en primer lugar la belga —Es decir, debería tener una ayudante sexy y alguien que realmente piense en las consecuencias. Además, podría distraer a los villanos fácilmente —añadió.

—Yo tengo mucho más fuerza. Por supuesto que habría que patear traseros y yo soy el indicado —explicó el danés con su acostumbrada y encantadora sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron con mucho enojo, ya que era el otro quien estaba entorpeciendo sus planes. Por un momento, se olvidaron que la razón estaban allí era para confrontar al dueño de la casa.

—Ejem —dijo mientras que tosía para llamar la atención de su novio y de su hermana. Tosió más fuerte para ver si conseguía que le hicieran caso, pero por más que lo intentara y lo intentara, parecía ser que había dejado de existir, cosa que no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que se acordaran de él.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Emma —¿Por qué no diseñamos nuestro propio traje y que sea Vincent el juez? —propuso.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el aludido, pues había esperado que la tontería se les pasara de una vez por todas, pero parecía que ése no era el caso en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Suspiró y rogó para tener más paciencia o de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que iba a explotar en ese mismo instante.

—¡Perfecto! Estoy seguro de que el mío será mucho mejor que el tuyo —afirmó Mathias con completa seguridad en sí mismo.

Los dos se sacaron la lengua y salieron corriendo del dormitorio, dejando completamente solo a nuestro olvidado héroe. Éste aún no podía creer lo que había presenciado apenas unos segundos atrás.

—¿Alguien? —preguntó al rato mientras que se tambaleaba sobre la silla. Se movió tanto en la misma, que terminó cayéndose y dándose un buen golpe —Esto es simplemente genial —comentó sarcásticamente, con el dolor de un posible chichón en la frente. Pensó que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de su error y lo desatarían de esa maldita silla.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó. Estuvo una hora o dos, tirado contra el suelo, enojadísimo con su hermano y con su pareja. Cuando finalmente creyó que estaba confinado a estar en el suelo, a muy escasos centímetros de su propia cama, apareció el dúo. Estaba algo aliviado, ya que pensó que lo sacarían de esa situación en la cual le habían metido. Pero no, una vez más estaba equivocado.

—Hambre… —se quejó mientras que abría los ojos para ver a su hermana y su novio. Finalmente creyó que sería salvado de esa horrible miseria en la cual se encontraba:—Al fin… —murmuró con muchísima dificultad ya que con la sed terrible que tenía, tenía toda la boca seca.

Cuando se fijó bien en esos dos, se dio cuenta de que vestían de una manera bastante extraña. Realmente extraña para la gente normal. Enseguida, se dio cuenta de qué se trataba todo eso y si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que tenía las manos atadas, se hubiera llevado la mano a la frente. Sinceramente, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—Creo que he empezado a alucinar por culpa de lo mal que me siento—Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento. Deseaba poder escaparse de una vez por todas, pero parecía que la tortura iba a continuar, hiciera lo que hiciera. Se dio por vencido en ese mismísimo instante, estaba seguro de que esos dos estaban tratando de matarlo sin lugar a dudas.

Volvió a levantar la mirada, solamente para intentar comprender la situación en sí. Y ahí fue cuando casi le dio un ataque al corazón: Estaban usando las cortinas y sábanas de su casa. Estaba empezando a creer que todo esto era una pesadilla, que quizás se había golpeado la cabeza y que en la realidad, estaba tirado mientras que soñaba todo esto. Sin embargo, todo era tan real como podía ser posible.

—¡Aún no has dicho nada sobre nuestros súper trajes, Vinny! —le reclamó Emma, al mismo tiempo que inflaba las mejillas —¿Sabes lo difícil que es coser a toda velocidad para que tú puedas verlo? Deberías apreciar mejor nuestro esfuerzo —Se quejó.

El neerlandés no podía creer que fuera capaz de decir tales de cosas, después de pasar tanto tiempo ahí sentado. Estaba tan irritado que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder explicarlo con palabras. Del enojo, le estaba saliendo vapor por las orejas, como si fuera una locomotora o una chimenea y la leña eran esos dos que estaban parados frente a él.

—Sé que nuestro sentido de la moda es mucho más amplio que el tuyo, pero lo menos que podrías hacer es decir lo mucho que te gustan —argumentó el danés, apoyando a su cuñada en ello.

Por un lado, Emma vestía un traje hecho de unas cortinas amarillas que había arrancado de la sala de estar, con una falda negra. Por suerte, como siempre traía un par de botas negras en su coche, se las había puesto para que viera lo que bien que lucía en conjunto. Luego le acercó el boceto a su hermano para que viera lo que planeaba en realidad.

—Claro, esto es una porquería en comparación a lo que va a ser de verdad. ¿Ves? —Le señaló el dibujo, en el cual en el medio del pecho decía "WG" —Y mi súper nombre va a ser, por supuesto, _Waffles Girl _—le indicó mientras que levantaba el pulgar —¿Qué te parece, hermano~? —Arrastró un poco la voz para ser cariñosa y obviamente usar sus encantos en el neerlandés.

Sin embargo, Mathías no planeaba quedarse atrás por nada del mundo. Había llegado a un extremo tal, que estaba usando pantalones cortes que él mismo corto y luego una playera sumamente brillante, una que competía en luminosidad con el sol. Además, estaba usando unos lentes de sol, por el mero de hecho que había pensado que se vería mucho más genial de ésa manera. No tardó demasiado en acercarse a Vincent y le mostró sus planes.

—¡Usaré el asombroso nombre de _Beer Boy_ y esparciré cerveza para derrotar a todos los malvados! —exclamó más que convencido con su idea.

—Esa idea no es muy buena qué digamos, Mati —le dijo la belga, con cierto desdén.

—Tú luces como una abeja, querida cuñada —Se defendió a su vez.

Evidentemente ninguno de los dos iba a ceder a esas alturas y Vincent estaba con tal dolor de cabeza que básicamente le daba igual todo. Sin embargo, pese al estado en que se encontraban, tanto Emma como Mathias decidieron emplear un último truco para convencer a éste que eran una mejor opción que el otro.

—Te haré esos pasteles con chocolate que tanto te gustan —explicó la belga —Podrás comerlos toda la semana, si eso quieres —le ofreció. Si de algo estaba completamente segura era que su chocolate era irresistible y era una oferta que era imposible de rechazar.

Pero el danés decidió aumentar la apuesta.

—Si me eliges, te haré eso que tanto te gusta en la alcoba por todo el tiempo que quieras —le susurró al oído de una manera muy seductora.

Pero a Vincent no le importaba ninguna de las dos ofertas. De hecho lo único que quería en ese momento era escaparse, comer, una ducha y dormir por lo quedaba por el resto del día. No estaba pidiendo demasiado, ¿o sí? Situaciones desesperadas requerían de medidas desesperadas. No sabía cómo le afectaría en su carrera como superhéroe. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir de estos dos.

—¡Los dos! ¡Los dos me acompañarán! —exclamó ya irritado —¡Ahora me sacan de esta maldita silla! —gritó terriblemente enojado.

Así nuestro súper trío se formó. Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que se estaban organizando. Aquella noche, Trasero de Acero y Perfume de Rosa habían decidido reunirse para decidir sobre su futuro próximo.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, no tenía inspiración para esta historia pero finalmente la pude continuar.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
